Ferrets and Weasles
by thechocolatemarauder
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite bad boy finds out he has an arranged marriage to Ginny Weasley? If that's not bad enough, Ginny finds out that Harry is in love with her. Chaos ensues! Can the unlikely couple survive the war and each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The bringer of bad news

It was shortly after eight on a Tuesday morning in July when Narcissa Malfoy decided to break the news to her son. She found him in his usual seat at the table eating his toast ad marmalade as he always did. As she took a seat across from him, Narcissa couldn't help but wonder how Draco would take it.

He had been seventeen and of age by wizarding standards for a little over a month now and would be expecting to find out about his arranged marriage. It was, of course, a tradition in the Malfoy family to arrange a respectable pure blood marriage for their children. But she had heard Draco complain about this particular girl on more than one occasion.

Finally, unable to bear the building tension anymore, Narcissa found the courage to talk. "Draco," she said causing him to look up from his Daily Prophet, "Do you remember Molly and Author Weasley's daughter, Ginny?"

She hoped she sounded casual about it. She either must have or else her son just wasn't paying much attention because his only reply was a half nod. He didn't seem to care much when he replied. "Why? What does she have to do with anything?"

The mother decided to get it over with. "Well," she answered her son, "she's kid of your fiancé." She followed this announcement with a nervous giggle and then had to stifle a laugh at her sons reaction.

There sat Draco, his Prophet lying on the floor forgotten, marmalade running down the corner of his lip, and a shocked expression on his face. It quickly turned to a look of disgust and despair that only a Malfoy could have pulled off. He opened his mouth to talk twice but failed. His third try was interrupted by a eerie green glow coming from his dark mark.

One look at his mother told her he could not continue this conversation now. Draco muttered something incoherent that sounded like "Gota' go" then, with a flash, he dissolved into the air and was gone from site.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The mothers' decision

_Thanks so much to JusticeIsBlind13 and darkroses2992 for their positive reviews! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2. Please review. I'm ok w/ positive or negative as long as it will make the story better. Thanks!_

A few hours after she had broken the news to her son, Narcissa sat across from Molly Weasley at a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. The two women had cups of coffee but neither had taken a sip. They both seemed to be contemplating whether or not they were doing the right thing by going through with the marriage.

After what seemed like an eternity, Narcissa was, for the second time that day, forced to break the tense silence. "When should it be?" she heard herself ask the redhead."What, oh, the wedding?" Molly jumped as if Narcissa had snuck up on her. "I know Ginny has always wanted a winter wedding, what about your son?

"I don't think he cares much really," the blond answered. "How about over Christmas vacation, December 27?"

With that decided, Molly decided it was the right time to ask for her request.

"I think it would be a good idea for Draco to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow so he can get to know Ginny."

The thought of sending Draco to such an awful, worn down place made Narcissa's insides curl. "What about my house?" she asked hopefully.

Molly already had her reason ready, "Draco's an only child but Ginny has six brothers. It's important that he gets to know them as well. Don't worry Narcissa," Molly added, "Draco will be fine."

Ten minutes later when she left the shop and said goodbye to Molly, Narcissa decided she was not so happy with the agreement. The couple would spend the rest of July at the burrow, the first to weeks of August at her manner, and the remainder of the summer back with the Weasleys.

She sighed in defeat and decided she better go and tell Draco the bad news.

Draco apparated next to the run down outhouse in the Weasleys front yard. As he took in the scene, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Every about the property looked in disrepair. The lawn was overgrown and the garden was filled with leaves. Chickens wandered about the property and Draco could see the small, rundown barn where they were housed. The worst thing about the place was the large shack that stood before him. It looked as if extra rooms had been set on top of it carelessly. Draco was weary of getting to close to the thing which looked as if it would fall over at any second.

"Now where's the house……."

Realization hit Draco as he realized the building before him was the house he would be staying in. His eyes widened as he apprehensively knocked on what he presumed to be the front door.

When it opened, Draco's summer went from bad to worse…

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. I'll try to post chapter 3 up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to wHoS rAb, Peril of Hope, harmswife, sexyevilempress276, and darkroses2992 for the reviews! Enjoy chap. 3!_

Chapter 3: Fiasco at the Burrow

"Malfoy," spat the boy who answered the door in disgust. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes with thick rimmed glasses. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He decided on a remark that seemed very "Malfoy". "None of your business, Potter. It's not like I want to be here with all these blood traitors."

Harry drew his wand and made to curse Malfoy but the Slytherin already had his wand drawn and sent Harry flying through the air. He knocked into an unsuspecting Ron and Hermione and the trio toppled over into a heap.

Malfoy smirked as he saw the three scrambling to their feet, the mudblood and Weasley both drawing their wands as they rose. Malfoy soon found himself with three wands pointed at him. He desperately wracked his brain for something to say to stall them.

"Wow Weasley, I didn't know your house was _this_ pathetic. I bet it cost every sickle your family had to pay for it. How much was it, two sickles or three?" Malfoy added a sneer for effect.

Ron went red around the ears as he lunged furiously at Malfoy, who prepared himself for the attack. But it never came. Instead, Ron was frozen in the air. A plump, redheaded woman stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her wand pointed at Ron. She turned and smiled warmly at Draco as she let her so fall to the ground.

"Good morning dear, why don't you come have a spot of breakfast?"

Molly motioned to the kitchen and Draco followed. He was greeted by a table full of pancakes, toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, and marmalade. All but a few seats were preoccupied by redheaded, freckled inhabitants. Three seats sat with half finished plates from where Harry, Ron and Hermione had been interrupted. They sat back down with puzzled glares on their faces, confused at why he was there.

Molly motioned to the only empty seat between a young man he didn't recognize and Ginny. Molly sat a glass of orange juice in front of him and Ginny glanced at him uncomfortably. Almost all the other Weasleys looked just as confused as the trio.

" Draco, these are my sons Bill (the many next to him nodded his head), Charlie, (he received another nod from a muscular ma seated across from him, Fred and George who I believe you already know (Draco received glares from the twins who had hit him with a fare amount of bludgers), and Ron. But you already know him, Harry, and Hermione, of course."

Draco felt a knott form in his stomach as he realized every boy's worst nightmare. Ginny had six older brothers. This was going to be aweful.

A young witch with bubblegum pink hair apparated in on the table, accidentally landing on Draco's plate and stepping on his freshly marmalade covered toast.

"Sorry," she yawned, conguring a chair, "Had a bit of a late night at headquarters."

Molly congured two plates and Draco began to fill his new one as the witch filled them in on the latest news. Draco couldn't help but think she looked oddly familiar. He couldn't think of where he had seen her before.

"Don't worry, they'll catch those deatheaters again soon. The aurors are working overtime. Don't worry."

Draco was shocked by this bit of news. But Harry beat him to the question.

"What deatheaters?" he asked.

" Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban last night, took down a few good aururs too. I hope we catch them soon. Even though they are my uncles. Bloody Scum!"

Draco sat for a moment in shock. His father was out of Azkaban. He noticed Ginny starring at him, as if wandering how he felt. He kept his face blank.

"Nymphadora," Draco said, remembering his first cousin's name. She looked over as if just realizing he was there and then went red with embarrassment, remembering what she had said about his father. "Are you sure that's true." He tried to mask the hopefulness in his voice.

"Of course! It was on the front page of the Prophet and all. But why are you here?" his cousin was the first one with the sense to ask that question.

Molly answered for him. "I thought it was a good idea for Draco and Ginny to spend the summer together. Considering that they're getting married in December."

The whole room went quiet. Everyone was looking from Draco to Ginny with their mouths agape. Unable to bear it anymore, Draco thanked Molly for the breakfast and headed up the stairs to the room he would be staying in. To his great surprise, Ginny followed him.


End file.
